Mi amigo? no mi mejor amigo
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Los amigos son alguien especial en la vida de cada uno. Pero la amistad de Taichi y Yamato es muy peculiar a las demás que a pesar de sus constantes peleas siempre están el uno para el otro. Lo se un pésimo summarie
1. la lluvia

Digimon no me pertenece.

A las 3:00 de la tarde hora en que los alumnos de la secundaria salían de clases. Solo que algunos se quedaban para sus entrenamientos.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida un chico rubio y unos bellos ojos azules piel blanca y alto esperaba a su mejor amigo Taichi quien estaba un su práctica de fútbol.

Después de 15 minutos de espera Matt impaciente por que su amigo no llegaba, además las nubes a cada segundo se ponían de color negro.

Pasaron otros minutos y Matt estaba a punto de irse cuando en ese momento apareció Taichi "Tai" Yagami un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate y su piel color morena.

-ESPERA MATT-Grito el moreno mientras respiraba agitadamente, el rubio volteo a verlo.

-Te tardaste- dijo el rubio enojado y dando unos pasos para acercarse a él.

-Si lo siento el entrenador no nos dejó ir ya sabes que la próxima semana hay un partido muy importante y el entrenador quiere que estemos en forma especialmente a mí que soy el capitán.

-Está bien vámonos antes de que nos agarre la lluvia- Matt aceptó esa disculpa.

A medio camino comenzó a llover fuertemente. El rubio era mucho más precavido que Tai, es por eso que de su mochila sacó un paraguas color rojo.

Tai intentaba que su amigo le hiciera espacio para no mojarse tanto lo cual no lograba.

-Oye Matt esa de haya no es Sora – a Tai se le ocurrió una idea para distraer a su amigo en eso Tai señalo al otro lado de la calle

El rubio giro su mirada para divisar a la chica de sus sueños, en el momento que Matt se volteo Tai le arranco el paraguas de su mano derecha y salió corriendo rápidamente.

Yamato comenzó a sentir que se empapaba debido al agua que caía del cielo en ese momento cubierto de nubes oscuras, la razón de dicha situación era que Taichi le había arrancado el paraguas.

-Corre Matt corre-gritaba el moreno.

Matt hiso caso y comenzó a correr pero no para seguirse mojando sino para matar a Taichi porque a pesar de ser su mejor amigo siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.


	2. Bromas y prisión

**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE.**

Dos muchachos de unos 18 años se encontraban sentados en una banca gris detrás de unos grandes barrotes.

Uno de ellos tocaba su armónica su nombre era Yamato Ishida más conocido por Matt, él era un joven alto piel blanca rubio de ojos azules muy apuesto en realidad, por otro lado se hallaba su mejor amigo Taichi "Tai" Yagami cabellos alborotados de color café chocolate al igual que sus ojos y de piel morena.

¿Cómo es que habían terminado en prisión? Bueno para contestar a esa pregunta debemos regresar unas horas atrás.

En el salón de último año de preparatoria se daba la clase de matemáticas conocida también como la más aburrida y como era de esperarse Yamato y Taichi no le prestaban la mínima atención al maestro ya que ambos jugaban futbolito de papel.

-¿A dónde creen que van Yagami, Ishida?-pregunto el maestro jalándolos del cuello de la camisa e impidiendo que salieran del salón.

-Pues a la cafetería- respondió el moreno a lo que su amigo asintió. – Así que nos permite-intentado salir de nuevo.

-No nada de eso – los detuvo nuevamente-ustedes dos se quedarán aquí y resolverán estos ejercicios-el maestro comenzó a escribirlos – vendré dentro 45 minutos y espero que esos ejercicios estén completos y bien hechos – el educador salió del salón y cerró la puerta.

Los adolescentes se quedaron viendo los ejercicios que estaban en el pizarrón al parecer no eran nada fácil o al menos no para ello porque si hubieran aprestado atención a clase los resolverían en un tris y lo peor no era eso sino que ni intentaban resolverlos.

Al dar las 11:00 significando que los 45 minutos terminaron llegó el profesor por los trabajos de sus alumnos.

-Bien espero que hayan terminado – pero cuan equivocado estaba porque al recoger los dos trabajos uno de ellos estaba la hoja en blanco mientras que la otra tenía puros dibujitos. – ¿Qué significa esto?-estrellando los papeles contra el escritorio – les doy una oportunidad para que puedan pasar mi materia y la desperdician, bien para que dejen esa holgazanería no tendrán derecho al examen y se les asignarán clases extras.

-¿Qué? No es justo – se quejaban ambos amigos.

-Yo tengo ensayo con la banda y Tai entrenamiento-intentaba razonar el rubio.

-Lo siento pero ustedes se lo buscaron.

Ya en la noche fuera de una casa blanca con techo rojo un gran jardín verde y hermosas flores, un gigantesco árbol para poder trepar, se encontraban Taichi y Yamato fuera de esta vestido de ropa negra.

-¿Listo Matt?-pregunto Tai a su rubio amigo.

-Claro-sacando dos latas de pintura de una bolsa y aventándole una a Tai.

Así los dos adolescentes comenzaron a pintar la casa de su maestro, el auto donde escribieron: Yagami e Ishida mandan, aventaban rollos de papel al árbol entre otros "crímenes" ninguno se metía con ellos y menos un maestro. Después de haber terminado con su pequeña travesura salieron corriendo de ahí.

Más tarde todos los digielegidos estaban en el gimnasio, las chicas con hermosos vestidos y con sus respectivas parejas.

Matt, Sora, Tai y Mimi estaban sentados en una de las mesas descansando de tanto baile y platicando de sus aventuras en el digimundo también platicando de los planes de los futuros de Tai, Matt y Sora que de dentro de unos meses serían universitarios.

Fue cuando llegaron unos policías armados asiendo que todos se asustarán.

-Buscamos a Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida – el portador del valor y el portador de la amistad se escondieron debajo de una mesa.

-Dijiste que no nos descubrirían-le reprocho el rubio.

-Tranquilo tal vez vengan a darnos un premio por mejor ciudadano – a lo que este recibió un zape en la cabeza- auch – se quejó el moreno.

-Idiota por ni siquiera somos los mejores alumnos y ya estás pensando en ser el mejor ciudadano además bien sabes que tenemos antecedentes.

-Si tienes razón – le dio la razón – aun así estamos seguros aquí.

Cuan equivocadas estaban sus palabras porque al terminar de hablar fueron encontrados por los policías debido a que sin darse cuenta sus pies se salían de la mesa.

-Taichi Yagami y Yamato Ishida quedan arrestados – dijo uno de los policías esposándolos.

Los jóvenes intentaban escapar y retorciéndose para lograr su objetivo lo cual les fue imposible y fueron llevados a la prisión.

Es así como llegamos al principio de la historia. Y no estaban presos solo por la broma que le hicieron a su profesor sino también por sus antecedentes exactamente como dijo Matt. Como la vez que se robaron a la mascota de otra escuela o cuando activaron la alarma de incendios cuando estaba todo en orden.

Todos menos Tai y Matt con lo que tenían de sus ahorros apenas lograban pagar la deuda.

Cuando Matt dejo de tocar su armónica Tai se voltea hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa diciéndole lo siguiente: eso fue asombroso.

Y tenía razón porque mientras sus amigos pagaban su fianza, porque él y Taichi quien era su mejor amigo que a pesar de sus peleas disfrutaban de esas travesuras y aventuras.

**OK SE QUE ESTO DABA PARA MÁS PERO NO SABÍA COMO PONERLO.**

**EN FIN ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO.**


	3. Tai idiota deja de comerte mi comida

**Digimon no me pertenece**

Tai y Matt se encontraban en la casa del segundo disfrutando de su programa favorito cada uno con un refresco.

Al salir el anuncio Matt se levantó por algo de comer para su mala suerte no encontró nada, debió haberlo sabido ya que el día de ayer había invitado a su amigo Taichi a comer y el estómago del moreno era como un agujero negro quien comió el triple que el rubio. Y durante la tarde del día anterior quien sabe que otras cosas había comido el Yagami.

-Taichi te acabaste mi comida-le reclamo al moreno.

-¿Yo?-pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

-No fue Cody-dijo con sarcasmo – tú eres el único que ah venido a mi casa últimamente – le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hay de Sora?-pregunto el moreno – ella vino ¿no?

-Solo vino a entregarme unos apuntes que me iba a prestar además ella no están mal educada como otros No metas a Sora en esto - dijo con enojo- no le gustaba que metieran a su chica en asuntos entre él y Taichi.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? – dándole un trago a su Coca Cola.

-Ve al super y compra comida – le ordeno el rubio.

-Está bien, está bien – parándose del sofá y estirando sus brazos.

-Toma aquí tienes dinero.

Lo que no sabía Matt era que darle dinero a Tai era muy mala idea y la razón era:

-¿y la comida?-pregunto el rubio al ver a su amigo entrar por la puerta sin ninguna bolsa.

-¿Qué comida?-se hizo el desentendido?

-La que fuiste a comprar para mi casa.

-A esa, me la comí en el camino-dijo el moreno sin darle importancia.

-¿QUÉ?-

El rubio estallo dándole un golpe en la quijada a Tai dejándolo un poco desorientada para después darse golpes en la pared y preguntarse porque era el mejor amigo de Tai un glotón de primera y que siempre se acababa su comida y para colmo ese día no solo había su comida sino también su dinero.

Para Yamato tener a Taichi de amigo era de lo mejor y a la vez era de lo peor tanto que a veces quería arrancarle la cabeza.


	4. Tus padres y mis padres

AMIGOS: Llama a tus padres por Sr. y Sra. MEJORES AMIGOS: Llama a tus padres papá y mamá.

Dos amigos se encontraban en una banca del parque mientras comían un helado.

-Te digo Matt el maestro Minamoto me odio-dijo un chico castaño y de ojos chocolate su nombre era Taichi "Tai" Yagami después de lamer su helado.

-Y como no te va a odiar después de que le pusiste tachuelas en su asiento y de haber rayado todos sus trabajos con plumon rojo.-Respondió un rubio de ojos azules de nombre Yamato "Matt" Ishida-que querías que te aplaudiera-dijo con notorio sarcasmo-sin mencionar tus antecedentes.

-Hey como si a tí tampoco te odiaran los maestros-reclamo el portador del valor.

-Eso es cierto-dijo el portador de la amistad-pero primero que nada todo es por tú culpa y yo no tengo tantos problemas como tú.-ataco.

-Ah no y que me dices la vez que...-se callo-mira Yamato es mamá.

El susodicho levanto la vista a la dirección donde se dirigía la vista de su mejor amigo, esperandose encontrar con una mujer castaña de pelo oscuro pero no fue lo que vio sino que vio a una mujer casi rubia y ojos azules al igual que los de él.

-Taichi idiota ella es mi mamá-dandole un zape en su cabeza.

-Eso lo sé-dijo tranquilamente-pero si le digo a tu padre papá por que no decirle mamá a tu madre.

-Espera que-confundido-desde cuando les dices así?.

-Algo así como 6 meses. Al principio se confundieron pero después no le dieron importancia al parecer le parece normal que el mejor amigo de su hijo le diga de esa manera.-Dijo Tai-tú deberías hacer lo mismo con mis padres-dijo divertido.

-Tai yo no soy un imprudente como tú.

-Vamos Matt eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano.

-Y por suerte no lo soy-respiro aliviado.

-Aún asi deberías intentarlo.

-No, nunca voy a llamar a tus padres mamá y papá-determinó.

=pasaron 2 semanas=

Como Tai lo había previsto su rubio amigo había llamado a su madre mamá o a su padre papá. El rubio se sonrojaba a los señores les hacia gracia.

Pronto parecía que los padres de Yamato eran de Taichi y viceversa.

Por que talvez no eran hermano ni tenían sangre compatible pero si eran los mejores amigos teniendose toda esa confianza dd ser parte de la familia de su amigo.


End file.
